Un sueño hecho realidad
by CissaC
Summary: Luego de la perdida de Sirius, Remus se refugia en la amistad de Hermione Granger. Pero poco a poco surgen nuevos sentimientos y la vida de Remus cambiara completamente gracias a Hermione y otro personaje. Dejen Reviews. Version Corregida. Capítulo 1 up!


**Título: Un sueño hecho realidad.**

Autor: Mariet Malfoy Snape.

Parejas: Hermione/Remus.

Aviso: Hola a todos! Pues les traigo esta historia que estaba bajo el nombre de Mariet/Megan/Jazmín. He decidido betear la historia y volver a publicarla. Espero que la disfruten.

**Agradesco mucho a Goi Izarra por darme fuerzas para arreglar esta historia. Y tambien a Terry Moon por betear tambien ella la historia. Este Capitulo va para ustedes chicas! Las quiero mucho. HELLO AMERICA (Nuestro saludo) ;)**

Capitulo 1  
**  
**La noche estaba en todo su esplendor.

Hermione Granger se encontraba en el balcón admirando la casi luna llena. El cielo sólo era adornado por millones de estrellas que no querían dejar sola a su compañera de toda la vida: la luna; que se alzaba imponente en el cielo nocturno, dándose aires de importancia. Era su turno de deslumbrar a las personas, no el del cálido sol.

Imponente como nunca antes, alumbraba con su magnífico brillo toda Inglaterra. Luchando para que la gente la prefiriera a ella.

El Sol siempre daba calidez a las personas, las abrigaba del insolente viento que los hacía estremecer de frío. Giraba constantemente para que a nadie le faltara ese calor que recorría todo el cuerpo.

En cambio la Luna, siempre estaba ahí para cuidar de todos por las noches. Se alzaba, única, demostrando así su triunfo: La gente la prefería a ella. Irradiaba paz a cada persona que la viese, y en silencio tranquilizaba a las personas que tenían problemas. Siempre con su brillo, siempre en su esplendor, iluminando hasta al alma más oscura de la faz de la tierra.

Y cuando esta desaparecía por algún tiempo, volvía pidiendo perdón de la manera más hermosa. Dejaba que las estrellas la acompañasen, teniendo así, el cielo nocturno más hermoso e increíble.

Una joven castaña, desvió su mirada del oscuro cielo y la centró en el libro que estaba sobre su regazo. "Licántropos" Siendo de origen muggle, no había tenido problema de buscar sobre Licántropos en Internet. Así que con toda la información había decidido armar un pequeño cuaderno con todo lo que pudiera encontrar sobre ellos. La diferencia era grande, aunque, magos y muggles catalogaban a los Licántropos u Hombres Lobos como seres asesinos y extremadamente peligrosos.  
En el mundo muggle, los supuestamente hombres lobo, eran personas que, según ellos, sufrían alucinaciones. Se les llamaban locos por creer que realmente, una vez al mes, podían transformarse en dichas bestias _(N/A: Disculpen el termino de bestias... Sé que Remus no es una, pero la información es verdadera y necesito explicarla de esta manera)_. La mayoría de ellos decían pasar por una transformación, nunca vista, y había testimonios en donde personas aseguraban haber visto como esos seres mataban a las personas. Y también se decía que, al ponerse piel de lobo, sus mentes daban un cambio radical y sus "instintos" les decían que tenían que matar.  
Hubo varios magos transformados en hombres lobo y los muggles no creían en ello. Pero también había que tener en cuenta que tampoco eran muy buenos con la "caza" de las brujas; donde muchas o muchos, usaban un hechizo que congelaba las llamas y utilizaban diferentes disfraces.

Hermione Granger se golpeó mentalmente al comprender que había estado divagando mucho tiempo. Se había olvidado que tenía que organizar el sótano de la mansión para que entraran varios animales.

Y su hombre lobo personal.

En su tercer año en Hogwarts había conocido a Remus J. Lupin. Su querido profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Y desde ese momento, no había podido evitar perderse en sus bellos ojos. Amor a primera vista, como decían algunos.  
Se repetía constantemente que él era un hombre mayor, pero su corazón no quería ceder. Ni siquiera le había importado que él fuera un licántropo. Y es que el amor está por encima de todas las cosas.  
Remus siempre había sido un hombre aplicado en los estudios. Todos los ex-alumnos de Hogwarts, recordaban con cariño a su profesor y a las clases amenas que este dictaba. Salvo excepciones, como en el caso de algunos Slytherin's.  
Era un hombre que podía entender y siempre escuchaba con atención. Alguien que si decidía ayudarte; era capaz de no descansar con tal de que entendieras lo que necesitaras. Tierno y dulce como él solo. Y una persona con un gran temperamento.  
Sus hermosos ojos demostraban sabiduría, pero también dejaban ver todo el sufrimiento que había pasado a lo largo de su vida. Había tenido que alejarse de las personas, ya que estas lo miraban con miedo y repugnancia por su condición. Pero todo eso había cambiado cuando conoció a sus increíbles amigos, que a pesar de todo lo apoyaban en cada momento difícil.  
Pero tras la muerte de Sirius, se le hizo complicado seguir adelante. Otro de sus mejores amigos había partido a reencontrarse con Cornamenta y él se había quedado solo. Y de ahí en mas, para él, nada había tenido sentido.  
Había momentos en los que deseaba irse de la Mansión Black. Pero no podía. Necesitaba estar cerca de las cosas de su amigo, fingiendo que él nunca se había ido. Y así, con el pasar del tiempo había dejado de preocuparse por su vida.  
Apenas comía y, en su cuerpo se notaban varias heridas causadas por el lobo, que al no tener a su fiel amigo Canuto, sedesquiciaba. Apenas salía de la habitación para tomar una ducha, pero volvía enseguida para quedarse sumido en total silencio y mirando el vacío; recordando los tiempos de cuando todos eran adolescentes y no habían mas preocupaciones que los exámenes o el Quidditch.

Y a Hermione, desde Hogwarts, sabiendo que la vida de su amado corría peligro, no se le ocurrió otra idea que ir a hablar con la única persona que podía ayudarla.

Albus Dumbledore.

El director, a pesar de que tenía varios problemas que solucionar (como la guerra que estaba en todo su apogeo), la escuchó atentamente. La idea de Hermione, sobre cuidar a Remus no había sido mala y le dio su chimenea para que fuese a la Mansión cuando tuviera tiempo libre, pero haciéndole prometer que no saldría de la casa por si había algún ataque sorpresa.

Y era hasta el día de hoy, en que Remus agradecía a Hermione por todo lo que había hecho por él.

En el tiempo que pasaban juntos, Remus había podido llegar a conocer mejor a la castaña. Y pasando el tiempo, entre agradecimientos y charlas sobre el colegio, se fue enamorando de la chica. Claro que ella no lo sabía. No pudo evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella. Su forma de hablar, tan madura pero sin perder el toque adolescente, lo volvía loco. Se dio cuenta que ambos compartían ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo el disfrutar de un buen libro o de una taza de chocolate caliente. Ambas cosas eran fascinantes para ellos.  
Había algunas veces, muy contadas, en las que ella se quedaba a dormir en la Mansión. Y esas eran las oportunidades para disfrutar de ambos.  
Cuando Remus pensaba que Hermione dormía, se acercaba hasta la habitación que ocupaba y la contemplaba dormir. De vez en cuando acomodaba algún rizo castaño que caía sobre su frente y más de una vez se sorprendió al verse inclinado sobre ella mientras besaba su mejilla, para luego salir lo mas silenciosamente de la habitación, intentando no despertarla.  
Pero Hermione siempre estaba despierta. Siempre esperaba con ansias a que él llegara para poder sentir el ligero toque en su cabello y el dulce beso en su mejilla. Y una vez pudo escuchar en un susurro, como Remus juraba protegerla de todo y todos, juraba estar siempre con ella y amarla hasta el fin de sus días.

"Hermione concéntrate". Se reprochó en su mente. "Tienes que volver a la casa a organizar todo".

Miró el reloj y maldijo en voz alta. La hora de la cena ya había pasado y estaba 10 minutos atrasada. Cerrando su cuaderno, se levantó de un salto y comenzó a correr por el parque, pasando flores de diversos colores que adornaban el inmenso jardín.  
Cuando entró en la Mansión ni se preocupó por dejar sus cosas en la habitación. Sin bajar la velocidad, corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que daba a la parte inferior de la casa. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y, sin importarle nada entró, como un huracán, por la puerta más cercana.

El cuarto estaba iluminado por algunas antorchas de llama azul. El lugar era bastante tétrico ya que ningún cuadro o ventaba adornaba el lugar. En el centro de la habitación había una enorme mesa de madera oscura y sobre ella, cuatro calderos que esperaban a ser usados. A su alrededor había varios frascos con etiquetas, revelando así su contenido.

.-Llegas tarde Granger-.

Hermione pegó un pequeño grito al escuchar tan helado susurro pero que había llegado claro a sus oídos. Divisó en una de las esquinas mas a apartadas del lugar a un hombre. Su cabello color negro caía frente a sus ojos pero no los tapaba. Estos oscuros ojos la miraban con burla por haber conseguido asustar a la otra ocupante.

.- Oh Vamos-. Contestó indignada la Gryffindor. – Solo fueron unos minutos.

.- Minutos de mi vida que valen oro-. Respondió Severus Snape mientras se acercaba hasta la mesa y comenzaba a ver algunos frascos. Unos eran apartados y otros no.

.- Por favor Severus, no empieces-. Pidió la chica con cansancio. – Nadie mas que yo quiere que todo esto acabe.

El mencionado la miró y cerró su boca, sabiendo que la chica no podría soportar una burla más. Aún después de tanto tiempo, se sorprendía de lo tolerante que podía llegar a ser la leona, pero también sabía que esa tolerancia no duraría mucho si seguía a ese paso.

.- Tienes que descansar. Hace tiempo que no lo haces correctamente-. Comentó el hombre tranquilamente y sin malicia en la voz.

-. No eres mi padre-.

.- Y doy gracias a Merlín por no serlo. Si fueras mi hija estarías a estas horas durmiendo-. Contestó con una pequeña risa, algo que sólo demostraba con ella, ya que ambos se habían hecho amigos al crear ese proyecto.

.- ¿Conseguiste los ingredientes que te pedí?-. Preguntó ella luego de reír por un rato.

.- ¿Por quién me tomas?-. Contestó el hombre ofendido. Sus ojos entrecerrados peligrosamente sobre la figura de la chica. – Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Hermione tuvo que morder su lengua para que su comentario "Menos el puesto de Profesor de Defensa" saliera de su boca. En vez de eso, se dispuso a examinar los ingredientes para luego introducirlos en uno de los calderos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.- Y entonces el entrenador me hizo dar dos vueltas mas-.

.- Eso es injusto-. Replico un pelirrojo al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con su puño. – Ginny tendría que haber hecho esas vueltas.

.- ¿Por qué yo?-. Pregunto la mencionada mientras miraba a su hermano enojada.

.- Por distraer a Harry-. Ron hizo un gesto con la mano como dando a entender que el asunto se terminaba ahí.

.- ¿Dónde está Hermione?-. Preguntó de repente Harry recordando que no había visto a la castaña en todo el día.

.- Ella... está... con Severus-. Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Los ocupantes del lugar giraron sus cabezas al escucharlo. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos castaños e increíbles ojos dorados pero que se veían opacados por el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo.

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-. Preguntó una morena llamada Lavender.

.- Puedo olerla-. Respondió simplemente Remus. Luego posó su mirada en los chicos y les sonrió con un poco de pena. - ¿Me ayudarían a llegar a mi habitación? Es que me siento un poco débil.

Los chicos se levantaron de sus lugares y ayudando a caminar al hombre, lo dejaron en una habitación que se encontraba cercana al cuarto donde Severus y Hermione trabajaban. El motivo era simple. El lobo en su interior había querido atacarlos sin razón aparente cerca de la última luna llena y los chicos habían tenido que transformarse en sus formas animagas inmediatamente para que Remus se tranquilizara.

Mientras los muchachos ayudaban al débil Remus, en el comedor aun quedaban dos jovencitas que estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos.

.- Lav, dime que te sucede-. Ordenó Ginny mirándola fijamente.

La mencionada respiró largamente antes de enfocar mejor su vista en los ojos de su amiga, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y la taladraba con la mirada.

.- No sucede nada-. Dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

.- A mi no me vengas con cuentos baratos, sabes que no puedes mentirme.-. Replicó la menor en tono de reproche.

Suspirando de nuevo, Lavender se estiró en su silla y volvió a la misma posición, solo que esta vez no miraba a Ginny, sino que miraba un punto fijo, cerca de la puerta.

.- Es solo que no puedo evitar pensar en Remus-. Contestó en un susurro apagado. – Si Hermione logra esto, él podría... - Dijo con emoción contenida.

.- Lo sé-. Dijo su acompañante. – Sería increíble.

.- Pero tengo tanto miedo de que no funcione-. Confesó en voz baja.

.- Funcionará-. Aseguró Ginny con voz firme. – Tiene que funcionar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No muy lejos de allí, Remus intentaba descansar haciendo oídos sordos a las exclamaciones que venían de una habitación cercana, seguida de varias explosiones; mientras que Severus y Hermione intentaban encontrar el regalo perfecto para su amigo.

Y en el caso de Hermione, amado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Nota de la Autora: ¿Y¿Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado. Y tambien espero que dejen reviews, ya que estos me hacen muy feliz y me dan animos para betear mas rapido. Gracias por leer y nos vemos el proximo capítulo. Si tienen alguna duda solo dejenla en un review y yo contestare cada pregunta. **

Quiero pedirles que por favor pasen por el profile de Goi Izarra y vean que ella creo un foro para las escritoras. Para mas detalles dejen review.

Realmente me haria mucha ilucion a mi y tambien a nuestra querida escrito Goi Izarra y tambien para las personas que concordamos con ella en este tema.

Besos.

"Crecera mas lento el pelo... mientras mas feo sea el corte"


End file.
